A Rare Second Chance
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Not long after the 13th Gundam Fight Domon and Rain parted ways. Domon got married to someone else and had his daughter Lilly. Domon's wife died when Lilly was born. One night Lilly wakes up choking and Domon takes her to the hospital. Guess who the doct
1. To See You Again

Prolog: Not long after the Thirteenth Gundam Fight Domon and Rain parted ways. They both decided that things just wouldn't work out between them. While Rain stayed single Domon met someone new. She was a beautiful girl named Rachel Aries. Domon and Rachel married one year after the Gundam Fight. Two months after they were married Rachel found out that she was pregnant. Unfortunately Rachel died while giving birth to their only daughter Lilly. Now with the Fifteenth Gundam Fight approaching Domon has once again been asked to be Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter. Rain has also been assigned as his partner. Will they rekindle what they once had?  
  
Six-year-old Lilly Kasshu looked around the parking lot of her elementary school for her father. She stood on her tiptoes and looked around trying to look over the heads of all of the older kids. Suddenly she saw her father's red bandana and ran over to him. "Daddy!" she cried happily as she ran over to him.  
  
Domon picked her up and twirled her around. "Hey baby, are you ready to go?" he asked he as he set her down.  
  
"You bet!" she said happily as he took her small hand in his. Hand in hand they walked back to their house on the colony. Lilly snuggled into her favorite spot on their over stuffed couch and started her homework. It was just another ordinary day.  
  
Rain sat in the hospital cafeteria. She was so tired. She had become an emergency room doctor not long after she and Domon split up. She had the night shift for the third time that week. She was trying to eat dinner. However every time she sat down she was paged again. Rain picked up her sandwich and started to take a bite.  
  
"Dr. Mikamura, paging Dr. Mikamura," the intercom called out. Rain let out a frustrated sigh and set down her sandwich for the fourth time that night. She walked into the emergency room and got to work. She wanted a nap more than anything. It was just another ordinary day.  
  
Late that night Lilly woke up choking. Domon heard her gasps from her bedroom and ran to go see what was wrong. She was sitting up holding her throat. Domon rushed to go call an ambulance. Soon Lilly was on her way to the emergency room. Domon held her hand all the way to the hospital.  
  
"It's gonna be okay baby," Domon whispered to her. "You're going to be just fine. Daddy isn't going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"I'm so scared Daddy," Lilly choked out. "I can't breath!"  
  
One of the paramedics slipped an oxygen mask over her mouth and told Lilly to try to breath deeply. Lilly nodded her head and tried to do as the paramedic said but started coughing. She was terrified.  
  
Rain had just pulled off her bloodstained rubber gloves when she heard her name over the intercom. "Dr. Mikamura please come to emergency room twelve," the intercom called out. "We have a minor choking for some unknown reason."  
  
Rain walked into the room and saw a small girl sitting on the edge of the cold metal table. Her long black hair hung around her face and her big blue eyes were wide and scared. "Well hello, what's your name?" she asked the little girl pleasantly.  
  
"Lilly," the young girl told. "What's yours?"  
  
"Well my name is Dr. Mikamura," Rain told her. "But you can call my Miss Rain okay? Now why don't you open up your mouth so that I can see what's wrong?"  
  
Lilly nodded her head and opened her mouth up wide so that Rain could get a look. "It looks like you've had an allergic reaction. What did you have for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Daddy made grilled cheese and salad," Lilly said. "Are you going to have to give me a shot?"  
  
"Yes sweetie I'm afraid so," Rain told her. "If you're good though you get this teddy bear," she said as she picked up a teddy bear from the table behind.  
  
Lilly nodded her head and rolled up the sleeve on her nightgown. She stuck out her arm and Rain readied the shot. She quickly gave Lilly the shot. Lilly winced slightly but she didn't cry out. Rain gave her the teddy bear and Lilly hugged it tightly.  
  
"Let's go find you daddy okay?" Rain asked the young girl. Lilly hopped up off of the cold table and took Rain's hand. Rain led her into the waiting room and Lilly ran over to Domon leading Rain behind her.  
  
"Daddy!" she shouted happily taking her hand out of Rain's. Domon looked up and stood. He picked Lilly up and twirled her around. "Daddy this is Miss Rain," Lilly told him motioning Rain forward with her hand. Rain's jaw dropped slightly when she saw Domon.  
  
"Domon is that you?" Rain asked shocked.  
  
"Rain what are you doing here?" Domon asked equally amazed.  
  
"Daddy, Miss Rain you two know each other?" Lilly questioned.  
  
"We knew each other a long time ago," Domon told his daughter.  
  
"How come I never met you before?" Lilly asked Rain slightly confused. "I've met all of Daddy's other old friends. " I've met Uncle George, and Uncle Chibodee, and Uncle Argo, and Uncle Sai Sici, and Aunt Natasha, and Aunt Cecil, and Aunt Marie Louise, and Aunt Shirley, and Miss Allenby."  
  
"Well your dad and I weren't on the best terms when we parted company," Rain explained to her.  
  
Lilly nodded her head slightly confused. Miss Rain seemed really nice and how could any one be mad at Daddy?  
  
"Well Lilly we have had a very long night and you have school tomorrow so we better be going," Domon said. "Rain I think we have a lot to talk about. Why don't we get together sometime tomorrow and talk?"  
  
"Sure, I think that we need to talk too," Rain told him.  
  
"Well how about lunch tomorrow?" Domon asked her. "I have a break in martial arts lessons between twelve and one."  
  
"I work the night shift tomorrow so that would be great," Rain told him.  
  
Domon looked at Lilly. She was fast asleep in his arms. Her small head rested on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful. Domon smiled at her.  
  
"Well I better get Lilly home," Domon said finally. "Bye Rain."  
  
"Bye Domon," Rain told him. 


	2. Another Gundam Fight

The next day Domon and Rain sat in a small restaurant talking. "So how have you been?" Rain asked Domon.  
  
"Well if having a beautiful little girl is any indication I would say not to bad," Domon told her.  
  
"What happened to your wife?" Rain inquired.  
  
"She died when Lilly was born," Domon said quietly. "There were some complications and the doctors said that we could either save her life or the baby's. Rachel chose with out a doubt to save Lilly. She wanted for Lilly to grow up and have a life of her own."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Rain told him.  
  
"Don't be," Domon assured her. "It wasn't your fault. There's nothing that you could have done. That was the way it was meant to be."  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Rain asked him.  
  
"We met at a grocery store," Domon told her. "We accidentally bumped into each other one day while shopping. I guess that we just hit it off. Several months later we were married. This all happened about a year after the Gundam Fight. Two months after we were married Rachel found out that she was pregnant. Unfortunately she died when Lilly was born. So how have you been?"  
  
"Well not long after we split up I went back to medical school," Rain told him. "I became an emergency room doctor specializing in pediatrics. I work the most with children. I completely threw myself into my work. Seitt and I went out on several dates, but I knew that it would never work out between us. I have a one-bedroom apartment somewhere in the city."  
  
"Somewhere?" Domon asked jokingly.  
  
"Let's just say that I'm not home much," Rain told him. "I have just thrown myself into my job. I work a lot of extra shifts at the hospital."  
  
"Well I give martial arts lessons to kids after school and on weekends," Domon said. "I can't really throw myself into my job."  
  
"I always knew that you would make a good teacher," Rain told him. "You were always great with kids."  
  
"Yhea, they kind of grow on you after a while," Domon said. "They are all so egger to learn and so happy when they do something right."  
  
"Daddy!" Lilly cried as she ran to her father sniffling.  
  
"Lilly?" Domon asked surprised. "What are you doing here sweetheart? How did you get here?"  
  
"Timmy pushed me off the monkey bars and I broke my arm," Lilly told him holding up her left arm that was in a purple cast. "Grandpa came and took me to the hospital. He tried to reach you but then he found your cell phone on the kitchen table."  
  
"Oh that's where I left it," Domon said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Domon, Prime Minister Karato called for you earlier," Dr. Kasshu told his son. "He wants you to call him as soon as possible."  
  
"What did he want?" Domon asked as he picked Lilly up and set her on his lap.  
  
"He didn't say," Dr. Kasshu told him. "He just said for you to call him as soon as possible."  
  
"That's funny," Rain said. "He called me too. He left a message on my answering machine. I didn't get a chance to call him back because I was paged."  
  
Domon looked down at Lilly. She was fast asleep on his lap. "Lilly will fall asleep anywhere," Domon said gently stoking her hair.  
  
"It's probably the pain killers that she was given at the hospital," Rain commented. "They'll make a grown man sleepy."  
  
When Domon got back to the house with Lilly and Dr. Kasshu he laid Lilly down on the couch and went to go call Prime Minister Karato.  
  
"Ah Domon just the man I wanted to talk to," Prime Minister Karato said when he answered the phone. "I need a favor. This years Gundam Fighter quit the other day. We need you to do it."  
  
"I can't do it," Domon told the older man. "I've got Lilly to take care of and my job to do. I can't just leave Lilly some where and take a whole year off from my job."  
  
"You will be well compensated Domon and did I mention that we have asked Miss Mikamura to be your partner."  
  
"I'll think about," Domon told him. "I'll have to talk to my dad and Lilly about it."  
  
A few minutes after Domon and Prime Minister Karato hung up Rain called. She was told the same thing.  
  
"I don't know," Rain said biting her bottom lip. "I'm not sure if I could leave the hospital for so long. I have several regular patients. I can't just pack up and leave."  
  
"I understand completely Ms. Mikamura," Prime Minister Karato told her. "We will arrange it so that you will get your job back when you return."  
  
"I'll think about it," Rain assured him. "I'll think about it." 


	3. Telling Lilly

That night Domon decided to tell Lilly about how he was asked to participate in the Gundam Fight. Lilly sat on his lap and listened to him nodding her head every now and then. "So I'd get to go to Earth?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well baby I was thinking about letting you stay here with Grandpa so you could stay in school," Domon told her.  
  
"You want to leave me here," Lilly said as she started to cry. "I love Grandpa but he isn't you Daddy. I want to be with you."  
  
"Lilly don't you want to stay here with all of your friends?" Domon asked her. "You would have way more fun doing that."  
  
"Daddy you said that we're a family," Lilly told him sternly. "Family means that no one is left behind or forgotten."  
  
"Lilly I'm trying to do what's best for you," Domon said to her. "Moving around from country to country day by day isn't a good life for a six-year-old. It isn't really a good life for anyone. I want you to stay here where I know that you're safe."  
  
"Daddy I don't want you to leave me behind," Lilly cried throwing her arms around his neck. "It would just kill me."  
  
"Lilly you're staying here and that's final," Domon told her sternly. "Maybe Grandpa will take you to go see the Battle Royal next December. Then you'll still get to see Earth but for a shorter time period. It would be to dangerous for you to go."  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lilly said tearfully. Domon gently laid Lilly down on her bed and kissed her forehead. He slowly left the room and closed the door behind him. He could hear Lilly's soft sobs from behind the door.  
  
"What's wrong with Lilly?" Dr. Kasshu asked when he saw his son's unhappy expression as he walked into the room.  
  
"I just told her that she can't go with me for the Gundam Fight," Domon told him. "I hated doing it but Lily will be safer here with you. I told her that you might be able to take her to see the Battle Royal though. She's in there crying herself to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry son," Dr. Kasshu told him. "She'll be fine. Just give her a little time."  
  
"I hope you're right," Domon said sullenly. "I hope you're right."  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter but this is all I wanted to include. 


	4. Saying Goodbye and Remembering the Past

Finally the day came where Domon and Rain were supposed to leave. Lilly stood next to Dr. Kasshu clinging to his hand. Domon and Rain watched the loading of Burning Gundam. Once Burning Gundam was ready to go Domon walked over and knelt down in front of Lilly. Lilly bit her lip and tried her hardest to hold back her tears. Domon pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You know that I'm gonna miss you don't you baby?" Domon asked her.  
  
"I know Daddy," Lilly said as tears coursed down her cheeks. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby," Domon assured her. "Be a good girl for Grandpa for me. That means no locking yourself in your room and no refusing to eat."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"Mr. Kasshu the shuttle is ready to launch," a nearby worker told Domon.  
  
"I'll try to call you once a week and I'll see you in December," Domon said giving Lilly one final hug. Lilly wrapped her arms around Domon's neck holding onto him tightly. "Let go Lilly," Domon told her sternly. Lilly held on tighter. "Lilliana Grace," Domon said even sterner than before. Domon picked Lilly up and handed her to Dr. Kasshu. "Take care of her for me Dad," Domon told him.  
  
"Don't worry son," Dr. Kasshu assured him. "She's in good hands."  
  
Lilly looked up at her father and watched him board the shuttle. If Domon's back hadn't been facing her she would have seen the silent tears that rolled down his cheeks. Lilly turned in her grandfather's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Domon walked onto the shuttle and took his seat next to Rain. He buckled his seat belt and looked out the window for one last glance at his father and daughter.  
  
Dr. Kasshu carried Lilly to his car and drove them home. When they got there Lilly ran inside and threw herself onto Domon's bed and cried herself to sleep. Dr. Kasshu looked in on his sleeping granddaughter and closed the door behind him. He knew that it would be best for Lilly just to get some sleep. She would wake up when she got hungry.  
  
Meanwhile Domon and Rain sat in silence on the shuttle both reflecting on one day a little under eight years before. It was the day they had parted ways both hoping for good.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Rain was sitting on the edge of the boat hugging her knees to her chest. Things had been pretty rocky between her and Domon lately. They were always fighting over something that was usually so petty and insignificant. She couldn't help but wonder if she and Domon were still in love.  
  
Suddenly she felt Domon's leg brush her back. "Where're you going?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" Domon said sarcastically.  
  
"I was just asking," Rain said offended. "Why are you getting so defensive?"  
  
"Well don't."  
  
"Domon what's with you?"  
  
"I'm tired of all the third degree."  
  
"Fine then I'll just stay out of your way."  
  
"Maybe you should just stay out of my life."  
  
"Fine! I will!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" With that Rain ran off the boat tears streaming down her face she ran all the way to Neo Japan's shuttle station. She boarded the first shuttle back to the colony. Domon forgot his outing and stormed back inside. Min, who had witnessed the whole thing, approached Domon cautiously.  
  
"Domon where's Rain going?" Min asked quietly. "Why'd she run off like that?"  
  
"She's not coming back," Domon said gruffly. Min let a few tears start trickling down her cheeks. "Stop acting like a baby," Domon commanded harshly. "Tears aren't going to bring her back."  
  
"You don't know that," Min cried. "When people cry for you it makes you feel loved and special. If Rain knew that we miss her she might come back."  
  
"She's not coming back!" Domon snapped. "So just get over it!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Domon stood in line for a pay phone. Hotels hadn't improved on Earth in the past ten years. The phone jack in Domon and Rain's room in America had been ripped out of the room. So Domon was waiting in line to use a pay phone in the lobby so he could call Lilly.  
  
Meanwhile Lilly was still fast asleep on Domon's bed. The sudden ring of the telephone caused her to wake up. Dr. Kasshu walked into the room holding the phone out to Lilly. "Lilly you have a telephone call," he told his granddaughter.  
  
"Hello", Lilly said sleepily into the phone.  
  
"Lilly it's daddy," Domon told her.  
  
"Daddy!" Lilly cried happily instantly wide-awake. "Where are you? What are you and Miss Rain doing?"  
  
"Rain and I are in America," Domon told her. "Rain's getting settled in our hotel room and I'm in the lobby."  
  
"I want to go to America someday," Lilly said almost wistfully.  
  
"Trust me baby you'd be glad that you're not here right now," Domon assured her. "I'd consider my self a terrible father if you were."  
  
"Okay," Lilly said quietly. "I love you Daddy,"  
  
"I love you too baby," Domon told her. "Let me talk to Grandpa again okay."  
  
"All right," Lilly said. "Bye Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Domon assured her again. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise."  
  
Lilly handed the phone to Dr. Kasshu and hopped down off the bed. She went into the kitchen and set the table for her grandfather like she did every night. After about ten minutes Dr. Kasshu hung up the phone and joined his granddaughter. They ate dinner in silence. 


	5. The Nightmare Returns

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I ran out of ideas for a while. Plus with school and church I'm swamped. Well this chapter takes place a few months later in the Guiana Highlands. I hope you like it.  
  
Lilly sat on the edge of her bed holding a picture of her parents on their wedding day. She couldn't help but let out a little sigh as she looked at how happy they had been. Her mother was beautiful. She had long curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. Lilly looked a lot like her. She wondered how her life would be different if she hadn't died. Maybe her daddy wouldn't have left her alone up on the colony. Maybe she would have had brothers or sisters. She set her picture down on its place next to her bed and went into the kitchen to go get a snack.  
  
Domon walked into the hotel room he was sharing with Rain. They were right outside of the Guiana Highlands. They would be traveling to Angel Falls the next day. Rain was already fast asleep. Domon couldn't help but wonder about Lilly. He hadn't been able to call her for about a month. He felt bad, but it couldn't be helped. Not everyone had a satellite phone, which was required to call the colony, accessible. They were expensive and hard to find. He stood out on the balcony watching the stars. He heard a soft sigh and turned around to watch Rain wake up and walk over next to him.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she asked him as she walked over and stood next to him resting her arms on the railing.  
  
"I was thinking about Lilly," he told her. "I can't help but feel guilty that I left her behind. She's my baby."  
  
"I can't say I know what you mean," Rain said rubbing her eyes. "I don't have any family that I left behind."  
  
Domon looked down at the busy street below. He didn't really know what to say. He felt a little guilty talking about missing Lilly when Rain didn't have anyone. Yet he couldn't help missing his daughter. "I'm still really sorry about your dad," Domon told her.  
  
"Well I've learned to deal with it," Rain assured him. "It doesn't bother me as much as it did back when it first happened."  
  
Domon nodded and turned to face their room, his back was now leaning against the railing. "Do you ever wonder how our lives would have been different if I had gone after you all those years ago?"  
  
"Sometimes," Rain admitted. "I did a lot when I first left. Not as much since I met Lilly. She's a wonderful little girl Domon; you're lucky to have her."  
  
"I am," Domon admitted smiling at the thought of his pretty perky little girl. She was one of the few things he considered worth getting up for every morning. She was his baby and he loved her more than she could ever know. Rain looked over at him and she could almost tell what he had been thinking. The look on his face completely gave away his thoughts about Lilly. She could tell just by looking at him how much he loved his little daughter.  
  
"Well we have a big day tomorrow," Rain said after a long pause. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night Rain," Domon said following her back inside. This was one of the few hotels they had been to with separate beds. Most of the time Domon had ended up sleeping on rollaway beds or on the floor. Once he had even spent the night in Burning Gundam.  
  
Later that night Rain tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having the nightmare again. She had the dream once or twice every year. She could feel herself break out in a cold sweat. The metal started encasing her body. She felt smothered. Suddenly she screamed and bolted upright. Domon woke up immediately and turned on the light. He rushed over to Rain's bed where she was sobbing uncontrollably. Domon sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh," Domon said softly rubbing her back. "It's okay Rain. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you.  
  
"You'd think these nightmares would have stopped by now," Rain chocked out. "It's been eight years but I still have these nightmares. I can't stop remembering what it was like being encased in that metal. Or watching my father be shot. I see everything clearer every time."  
  
Domon sat with her gently rubbing her back letting her sob. "Rain everything's okay now. The Dark Gundam's gone. It can't hurt you ever again. I won't let it." His last words were spoken in a fierce whisper, his voice thick with emotion. He couldn't stand the thought of the Dark Gundam coming back. He never wanted Lilly to see that kind of horror and destruction. He was trying his hardest to help his daughter see the good in the world. He noticed Rain had finally stopped crying and was fast asleep in his arms. He laid her down gently and tucked her back in her bed. He impulsively planted a kiss on her forehead shocked at what he had done. He walked back over to his bed and thought of the first time he had kissed Rain eight years before.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Rain stood there next to the railing of the boat. It was about four in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. She had another sleepless night. The little sleep she did get was filled with nightmares. She was beginning to find it easier to just not sleep.  
  
Domon could tell something was wrong he just hadn't approached her about it yet. He had also not gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He heard Rain's door open and listened to her footsteps as she walked towards the rail of the boat. He got up out of his bed and decided to go join her. He walked up onto the deck and joined her standing at the rail.  
  
Rain looked over at him and the stared back over the water. She hardly noticed as he draped his arm over her bare shoulders. She had her pink dress on but had left the blue jacket hanging up in her closet. She turned away so Domon couldn't see her face and let two tears trace down her cheeks.  
  
"You're not very good at hiding the fact that you're crying from me," he told her taking her chin in his hands and turned her to face him. He slowly inched forward and let his lips brushed hers. Her lips tasted salty yet sweet at the same time. Slowly she started kissing him back. All to soon for both of them the kiss ended. Domon pulled Rain into his arms and they stayed like that watching the sunrise.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
After thinking of that Domon couldn't help but wonder why he ever let her go. He finally realized exactly what he had lost. 


End file.
